


Army Brats

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Romance, Sonny & Alex, my actual favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny get to know Walt while Alex sleeps.</p><p>*Comments appreciated*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Brats

Sonny put a blanket over a sleeping Alex and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. He pulled his laptop into his lap and started contemplating how to begin this paper. Before a full thought formed there was a knock at his door. 

He glanced over at Alex. She was usually the only one who knocked. They knocked again, a little more loudly. Then Sonny just hoped it didn't wake her. He set his laptop down and went to the door. 

Sonny was surprised to see Walt on the other side. 

"Hey, can I come in?"

"How'd you know where I live?"

"She said you live upstairs." Walt pointed at his sleeping sister. "I knew she was over here. She was pissed at me."

"Yeah, I mean she's fine." Sonny explained, still not letting Walt in. 

Walt glanced down at the position of Sonny's body. "You don't need to protect her from me. I know she's fine. I wanted to talk to you."

Sonny let go of his grip on the door and let Walt into his apartment. Walt glanced around, noticing the text books and open laptop. 

"What's all this?" He motioned with his hand. 

"I'm in law school." Sonny explained. 

"Law school?" Walt nodded with approval. "Well that's better than cop."

He glanced further around Sonny's apartment as if to gage who he was by the look of his place. 

"Listen man, you don't seem like a bad guy and she really likes you. I mean, Alex doesn't like anybody." Walt shook his head. "They're never boyfriends, just 'guys'."

Sonny smiled, he liked that he wasn't just a 'guy' to Alex. It almost made up for the fact that she hadn't said I love you back. 

"And I know she's tough but she's my only sister." He let the words sink in. "If you break her heart I'll find you, you hear me?"

Sonny smiled. "You both threaten the same way."

Walt just stared at him with a puzzled look. "You gotta crush on me too, Staten Island?"

Sonny turned pink. "My name is Sonny. Dominick Carisi, Jr, but you can call me Sonny."

"Do you have sisters Sonny?"

"I have nothing but sisters, three of them." He explained. 

"Then you get this. I have to tell you this. If Henry was here he'd do the same thing." Walt added. "Actually he'd be worse. He's the mean one. He broke a guys nose once because he didn't call Lexi back."

"You all look out for each other don't ya?" Sonny asked. "That an army brat thing?"

Walt made a face. "Dad told us to have each other's back."

Sonny nodded solemnly. 

"You mind if I ask where Henry's at?"Sonny asked. "She never really says much about you guys."

"Alex would rather not know." Walt explained. "It's easier for her to pretend if she doesn't know."

Sonny nodded. "She does that huh? Just ignores it?"

"We all came up with different ways to deal. Alex's is just avoid and give attitude." 

Sonny glanced at her and frowned. 

"Listen don't worry about it. She still emails us all the time, telling us how terrible the Knicks are playing and acting like we're just somewhere where we don't get espn." Walt smirked. "Can I give you some advice about Alex?"

"Sure?" Sonny looked right at him. 

"If you really like her; if you really care about her..." He sighed. "She's gonna act all tough and like it's casual. She'll do it for a long time. You gotta be more committed to it than she is because she will just bail on you at the first sign of bad news."

"Ya know we haven't been doing this that long."

"I know. I can just tell. If she didn't care she wouldn't have even told me there was a you." Walt explained. "I'm just telling you now before it even gets there. You'll forget to meet her or you'll fight about where to eat dinner or she'll avoid meetin your parents for fucking 2 years-"

Sonny must've shown a reaction to that statement on his face because Walt suddenly smiled. 

"She already doesn't want to meet them, right?" He grinned. "Don't let her get away with that shit." 

He looked over at her. "I mean...if you, if you really want to be with her. If you just wanna sleep with my sister just don't tell me that." 

"Whoa, hey, it's not like that." Sonny waved his arms and shook his head at the same time. 

"Relax you don't have to marry her tomorrow. Just don't fucking hurt her feelings and be tough with her. She'll be tough with you." Walt finished.

The pair was quiet and Alex was apparently dead asleep. She showed no signs she knew Walt was there. Sonny put his hands in his pockets. 

"You wanna beer or somethin?" Sonny motioned to the kitchen. "Or some Chinese? Al's eyes were way bigger than her stomach, there's like a pound of food in there."

"Yeah, why not?" Walt followed him in.  
****

It was the laughter that woke her. 

"You're kidding?!" Sonny laughed.

"Oh no, Alex had a full on crush on Alan Alda." 

"He's like a grandpa!" Sonny laughed again, the sound of a glass bottle on a laminate counter echoed in the apartment. 

"I think it was just because he was an army doctor ya know?" Walt added. "She had a doctor thing for awhile."

Alex yanked the too warm blanket off her shoulders. How long had she been asleep? Was that Walt she heard? She sat up, rubbed her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. 

"Hey!" Sonny grinned. "Sorry did we wake you up?"

"What are you doing here?" She sleepily glared at Walt. 

"Oh hey sis, this is my new friend Sonny." He gestured with his beer bottle. "Just sayin' but I think you two would be perfect for each other."

She didn't smile. 

"Oh, now don't be like that Lexi. I know he's not a doctor but he's gonna be a lawyer. Buy you that big house in the suburbs."

"Don't call me Lexi." She narrowed her eyes. 

Sonny sensed her annoyance. "Hey, Al, c'mon have a beer." He pulled a third bottle out of the fridge and handed it her direction. 

"Sorry," Walt grimaced. "I'm afraid we're in cahoots now." He laughed. 

She didn't take the beer from Sonny. She crossed her arms instead and stared angrily. 

"Al, c'mon he's joking." He nudged her arm with the beer again. "I wanna get to know your brothers. Walt's awesome!"

Walt broke his playful manner and grabbed her shoulder. "You can't keep all your boyfriends from me, Alex. I really like this one, he's a guh guy" he added with a pronounced accent. 

"I'm glad you're such best friends." She said icily, finally taking the beer. 

Sonny smiled. She used the counter to pop the cap off and took a long swig. 

"Alright," Sonny rolled his eyes. "You done throwin' a fit, princess?"

Hidden by his beer bottle Walt thumbs upped Sonny giving her the attitude right back. Alex flashed anger but then smirked. She took another long swig. 

"Did Walt tell you he threw up on a girl in high school because she tried to make out with him?" She grinned at her brother. 

"It's not my fault she had the wrong equipment for me." Walt shot back. "She was gorgeous but she was just like 'oh Walter I'm so wet...' And I just lost it. That's so disgusting."

Sonny and Alex laughed fully. 

"Oh my sexuality is such a funny joke!" Walt made a face. "Breeders! It did me a favor though. I didn't have to pretend to like girls the rest of high school."

"Yeah but I got tired of being 'are you throw up guy's sister?'."Alex smirked. 

"That was the second part of my plan to keep my sister from dating creeps." 

"And that's why college was amazing." Alex grinned and finished her beer. 

"Gross, shut up I don't want to know that." Walt made a face. 

"So," he raised an eyebrow. "Should I ask you what your intentions are with my sister?"

"Dude, what?" Sonny asked. 

"Walter, shut up." Alex threatened. 

"Well then I should ask you what your intentions are with my Sonny." He turned on his sister. 

"Oh c'mon!" She complained. "I'm not having some serious conversation about my boyfriend with my little brother!"

"But I am you're boyfriend?" Sonny grinned and opened the fridge to grab another beer. 

"Yes...I mean..." Alex was flustered. "What is with you two!?"

The boys laughed and clinked bottles. 

"Ganging up on me." She mumbled. 

Walt's phone started buzzing from his pocket. He picked it up and read off the screen. 

"Well I'd love up stay and chat but I have to go be super gay." He placed the phone back in his pocket. 

"Was that Mat?" Alex asked. 

"No," he frowned. "Just some friends of mine who wanna get me drunk now that I'm back in town."

"Be careful!" Alex warned. 

Walt smirked. "You too. Wrap it up!" He pointed at Sonny, who blushed immediately. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Please tell me if you're not coming home. I love you." She hugged him. 

"Oh are you going to be sleeping in your own bed?" He questioned. "You won't know if I come back."

"Shut up!" She reminded him again. 

"Later, Lexi. Bye Sonny." He waved on his way out of the apartment. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"What's that mean?" Sonny laughed. 

"That he's going to be annoying about this forever." She sighed. 

Sonny put his beer down on the counter and leaned against it looking at her. 

"What?" She asked when she noticed him staring. 

He shrugged. "So am I really your boyfriend? Or do ya just say that to other people and not to me?"

"Are you mad at me?" She furrowed her eyebrows

"Mad? No I'm not mad, Al...you just, you tell Walt that I'm your boyfriend but when you're with me you act like that's too serious to say." He explained. "So which one is it? Is this a real thing or am I just schtupin you?"

She smiled at the use of schtup. "You're not just schtuping me..."

She grinned as she walked closer to him, moving her shoulders in a playful dance. Sonny raised an eyebrow but was still waiting for an actual response. 

"You're my very serious boyfriend, Dominick Carisi, Jr. Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr." She corrected. "Is that an official declaration of love?"

"Well it sounds official." He put his arm around her shoulder. 

She still didn't say 'I love you' but she was getting there. He kissed her. 

"Mmm," she smiled as she pulled away from his lips. She walked back to the living room and picked up his abandoned laptop. Sonny followed. 

"Alright, enough of that you have to..." She touched the keys of his laptop to start it back up. "Finish this paper on...family law and immigration status, eesh, or you'll never buy me that big house in the suburbs."

He smirked. "Maybe we live in the city."

"I'm not raising kids in an apartment." She cocked her head and smiled at him. 

"How many kids we havin?" He asked settling back down with his school work. 

"Never you mind about that now. I thought Walt told you to wrap it up." She smirked. 

"I thought you didn't want me to meet your brother, things change." He smiled without looking at her, still focusing on his laptop. 

"Just do your homework. I'm going to sleep." She told him, walking off to his bedroom. 

"Alright don't snore!" He called after her. 

"Ha ha! I'm wearing your clothes to bed." She responded. 

His attention perked and he thought for a second of going in there and tucking her in, at least to see which of his t-shirts she was looking adorable in, but he knew if he didn't start now there was no way this would get done. 

A second later he got a message on his phone. It was a picture of Alex in his NYPD academy shirt a few feet away in the bedroom. 'Sleeping with the boys in blue' she captioned. Sonny smiled and began writing a response but then he received another picture. This time a terrifying picture of a goat. 'Sweet dreams xo!'

Sonny shook his head and yelled into the bedroom, "You're gonna pay for that one later, sweetheart!"


End file.
